Previously known night lights include a wall mounted type having an electrical plug adapted to be plugged into a wall outlet and a small light socket adapted to receive a night light bulb, typically of less than ten watts. The mounting to the wall is accomplished entirely through reliance on the snug interference fit of the electrical prongs of the plug with the wall outlet. These night lights often include a small shield extending about halfway around the bulb to protect the bulb and to aid in directing the light emanating from the bulb. Some embodiments of these arrangements permit the shield to be rotated about the bulb to further aid in directing the light shining from the night light. In these embodiments, the shield can be used to prevent the light from shining directly into the eyes of a person in the illuminated room, provided that the person is located in a position along the path of the rotating shield. Unfortunately, it is sometimes necessary to direct the light into a corner or directly towards the floor to avoid the eyes of the person in the room, particularly when the person is seated such that the chair directly faces the night light. In such situations, where the light is directed into a corner, the illumination of the room is often inadequate and the night light is not really fulfilling its intended purpose. Typically these night lights include a mechanical toggle switch for turning the light bulb ON and OFF. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical night light of this sort.
Another type of previously known night light is generally similar to that described above, but relies on a photosensor for activation of the night light bulb. Typically, this type of night light does not include the movable shield for directing the light shining from the bulb, but rather relies on a light diffusing cover over the bulb.
Another night light arrangement is of a type that is sometimes associated with a children's lamp. In one embodiment of such a night light, illustrated in FIG. 2, the base of the lamp is hollow and includes a light socket suitable for a night light bulb. The base of the lamp is translucent and includes an illustration of, for instance, a popular children's nursery rhyme character. When the room is darkened and the night light is turned on, the characters depicted on the base of the lamp can be seen by the child in the room. Night lights of this type can be located substantially anywhere a lamp could be located, but are not generally suitable for any location which can be reached by a child due to the risk that the full size bulb utilized in the lamp could become broken and could seriously cut a small child. Night lights of this type offer a muted light due to the translucent base of the lamp and are very effective at providing dim room lighting. However, because of the translucent base, the total lighting provided is not as great as that provided by the direct illumination offered by the wall mounted type of night light described above. It is often desired to provide substantially direct illumination of the ceiling or wall of a room to provide adequate lighting for a small child to safely walk around the room during periods of darkness, utilizing only the light from the night light. Similarly, when a child is sleeping in the room it is desirable that the night light provide sufficient illumination for a parent to enter the room without the need to turn ON any other light than the night light being employed in the room.
The present invention offers substantially all of the utility of each of the previously described types of night lights, including the illumination of a wall or ceiling with substantially direct lighting, and muted lighting of the room through the use of a translucent display panel, all without compromising any of the advantages of compact size, light weight, convenient wall mounting and attractive appearance. In addition, in accordance with an alternative embodiment of the invention, it is possible to achieve substantially all of these benefits (except for the wall mounting feature) through the use of a table top night light.